Una bonita Navidad
by Bloody Anzhy
Summary: Antonio está solo el día de Navidad y llama a Iván, que se trae sus mejores botellas de vodka. ¿Que pasará cuando Antonio esté borracho perdido? UA. Lemmon. Resultado de un trato y RusiEspa


**Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Sam-w2.0, ya que le prometí este lemmon RusiEspa a cambio de un lemmon TurquíaxEspaña. Espero que sea de tu agrado, cariño ;)**

**UA. Aparición de dos OCs, que vendrían a ser Comunidad Valenciana y Andalucía.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Hetalia, la posee su poseedor.**

* * *

><p>Antonio se había quedado solo el día de Navidad. ¿Qué cosa tan triste, eh? Francis estaba con su pareja Matthew, Gilbert con su hermano tomando unas cervezas o algo más, Lovino estaba con Feliciano, su ex-novio Arthur con su actual pareja Alfred y podría nombrar a todos los amigos del español, pero no tenía ganas.<p>

Y por ese sentimiento de soledad que le inundaba, llamó a Iván. Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que vino, pero no dijo nada. El ruso había traído consigo varias botellas de vodka y eso se lo agradeció mucho.

— Gracias a dios que viniste Iván... ¡Me sentía muy solito! — le dijo Antonio más que borracho al ruso. El español le dio un largo beso en la mejilla y Iván pasó un brazo al rededor de la cintura de su compañero.

Iván, después de que el español le llamara diciéndole que estaba solo corrió a coger sus mejores y más fuertes botellas de vodka y voló hacia el apartamento de su amado español. Hoy le haría suyo de una forma nada sutil.

— Iváan... ¿Por qué tienes esa cara que pone Francis?

— ¿Eh? Yo no tengo la cara parecida al francés, Toño.

— Sí que la tienes~ Sí que la tienes~ Quiero un beso~ ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

No pensaba que Antonio fuera tan flojo para el vodka... Aunque admitía que le había dado el más fuerte que tenía.

Igual hizo caso a las demandas del español y le dio un beso en los labios. No se esperó que Antonio se cogiera a su camisa fuertemente y se sentara en sus piernas. Notó como el moreno le mordía los labios intentando despertar el libido de Iván. No tardó en hacerlo.

El ruso le metió la lengua en el fondo y esta acción hizo que Antonio soltara un jadeo de sorpresa y satisfacción. Su boca tenía su sabor picante y para el parecer de Iván, muy delicioso. Vaya que si disfrutaría de esa noche. Hicieron el beso más brusco y pasional, hasta tal punto que se hicieron un poco de sangre. Sintió cómo Antonio rozaba su entre pierna con la suya y eso hizo perder la razón a Iván, que lo tumbó de forma brusca en el sofá donde estaban sentados.

— Iván... Mmmhn... — gemía Antonio. El ruso lamía suavemente la piel de su cuello y dejaba pequeñas y dulces mordidas en algunos puntos clave para que el español se volviera una fiera. Los sabía gracias a que quedaba muchas veces en casa del español a beber y le revelaba muchas cosas estando borracho. Todas esas veces que habían quedado no había podido tener sexo con él, ya que siempre venían sus hermanos a visitarle o cosas parecidas. Pero hoy si que lo lograría.

Antonio se sentía muy bien. Aunque estuviera borracho y claramente no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, solo quería que Iván continuase. Sus bronceadas manos se colaron debajo de la camisa del ruso que soltó un pequeño gemido ante el roce. Antonio arañaba la espalda de Iván mientras que este le arrancaba la camisa roja que tapaba su torso.

— ¿V-Vamos a la habitación, Toño? — le dijo Iván al oído. Las palabras le salían entrecortadas gracias a las manos del español que estaba casi en su entrepierna.

— No~ Quiero aquí... ¡Aah! — el ruso apretó los pezones de Antonio bruscamente y los lamió, sacando pequeños, aunque sonoros gemidos de él. Las fuertes mordidas excitaban a Antonio que ya tenía un considerable bulto en sus pantalones y notaba a su misma vez el del ruso. Quiso tocar la erección de Iván y metió de golpe su mano dentro de los pantalones y boxers del ruso. El fuerte jadeo que dio ante el acto le gustó mucho a Antonio. Demasiado.

Iván colocó sus manos en las doras nalgas del español e hizo que levantara las caderas. La mano de Antonio seguía en sus pantalones y frotaba con su mano su prominente erección. El ruso hizo que sacara la mano y restregó su bulto contra el del español. Se deleitó con las expresiones de placer y los gemidos que Antonio le dedicaba.

— Te deseo tanto, Antonio... — susurró Iván. Le quitó los pantalones de un tirón y bajó hasta quedar a la altura de la erección del español y también le bajó los boxers. Miró el pene de Antonio y se lo metió en la boca de golpe.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡I-Iván! ¡Más rápido! Mmm...

El nombrado hizo caso a las peticiones y empezó a mover la cabeza más rápido. Antes de que se corriera, la sacó de su boca y escuchó una queja de parte del español.

— ¿P-Por qué paraste...? — le preguntó Antonio con un hilo de voz. La carita que puso a Iván se le antojó tierna.

— Quiero que te corras luego... Da~ — Iván se lamió los labios y se quitó los pantalones.

Giró a Antonio y lo puso a cuatro patas. Antes de penetrarla, metió unos dedos dentro de la cálida entrada de su español. Le encantaban los gemidos que lanzaba... Le ponían aún más cachondo.

_"No puedo aguantar más... ¡Tengo que hacerlo mío!"_ Sin más demora, Iván la penetró sin cuidado. Antonio gimió de una mezcla de dolor y placer. Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y profundas.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Joder! ¡Más profundo~! ¡Aaah! ¡Nnhg...!

Ellos seguían haciendolo, pero no sabían que alguien los observaba. Más bien, dos personas.

— _Mare de Déu..._ (Madre de Dios...) — murmuró una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos ámbar. Tenía la piel bastante morena y sus rasgos eran claramente valencianos.

— Señor de mi alma... ¿Podemos hacer lo mismo, Ángela? — le preguntó un chico con claros rasgos andaluces.

— Es _Àngela _y no quiero. Es mejor que nos vayamos... Ya me quedé bastante traumatizada cuando pillé a Arthur y a nuestro hermano dale que te pego. Aunque me gusta bastante el yaoi... Pero bueno, vayámonos.

— Quiero sexo.

— Te jodes y bailas.

Los dos hermanos se fueron de allí dejando a la pareja sumida en su placer mutuo. Ahora Antonio le hacía una felación a Iván... Si que habían disfrutado los muchachos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que te haya gustado Sam. No soy experta en hacer lemmons, pero aquí lo tienes... Un besazo.<strong>

**Bueno espero vuestros reviews, y respecto a la actualización de 'Las historias o desvarios de España' tengo el capitulo en una libreta (Las clases de matemáticas nunca fueron tan divertidas) y lo pasaré al ordenador estas vacaciones.**

**¡Besooos~!**


End file.
